The Power Within
by Lena ai yakata
Summary: Sakura finds out she holds the fate of the world in her hands, but she can't bear the responsibility on her own, and must rely on the brother of her enemy to protect her, and help her discover the powers that are hidden within her.
1. Chapter 1

The Power Within

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Naruto. ; )

The peace and quiet of the calm summer night, was suddenly pierced by a blood curdling scream.

Sakura immediately jerked awake at the sound, then shoved back her comforter and ran into her

friend Hinata's room down the hall from her own. She flicked on the lights and approached the

bed to comfort her friend. Hinata sat curled up on the bed, with her knees pulled up to her chin,

and was slowly rocking herself while she sobbed her heart out. "Hinata" she whispered quietly,

"what did you see this time." Hinata slowly lifted up her tear streaked face and met Sakura's

gaze with her own. As always the beautiful eyes that should have shown love, and life, instead

only reflected pain and wisdom beyond her young years. "Blood" she hesitantly told Sakura.

"There was so much blood and death everywhere and I...I...I couldn't stop it. I tried, I swear I

did, but they just kept killing ." Hinata burst into fresh tears as soon as she was finished

speaking. Sakura sat down on the bed by the younger girl and pulled her over to cry on her

shoulder. "It's okay Hinata, that's only a vision of what could happen. We have the power to

change our fates, and I will never allow any harm to come to you. I love you as if you were my

little sister, and I will protect you." Hinata looked up at her, her eyes still haunted by her vision.

"Sakura" she quietly whispered. " It was you that they were ordering to kill people."


	2. Chapter 2

The Power Within

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Naruto. ; )

"What?", Sakura said in a quavering voice. "Hinata, you and I both know I wouldn't kill people,

more or less let others control me." Sakura giggled trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Don't you remember what happened to the last person who tried that?"Hinata giggled also at

the humorous memory, but doubt was still shining in her eyes, and she was still slightly

trembling. "Come on Hinata, let's go get some ice cream and watch a movie. I doubt that either

of us could sleep right now. She got up off the bed, and helped Hinata climb off as well. The

girls headed to the kitchen, and starting raiding the fridge for stuff to make sundaes with. When

they had finished making sundaes they walked into the living room, so that Hinata could pick a

movie. Sakura sat her food on the end table, and went and grabbed their pillows and blankets

from their rooms. She came and threw them on the living room floor in front of the large tv.

Hinata giggled as she sat down on her blanket. "We used to watch movies like this with the rest

of the girls when we were younger." Hinata said. "We should throw another sleep over, just for

old times sake. What do you think Sakura?" Sakura grinned at her. "Sounds like fun Hinata,

we can call them about it tomorrow. Sakura sat on her pallet with her food, and tried to focus on

the movie, and not to let her worry show. No matter what she told Hinata, she knew she was

weird, or different from most people, even Hinata. Hinata herself wasn't normal by any

standards. She was also a strong physic, and often caught glimpses of the future or past in the

form of dreams. Of course, only Sakura and a handful of others knew that. Hinata's greatest

wish had always been to be normal, but she had accepted the fact that she wasn't a long time ago. She had finally gotten tired of dealing with her parents and their fancy psychiatrists, so she

left home, and moved in with Sakura when she was fourteen. Over the past few years, she had

come to control her powers and abilities, but she still couldn't stop the visions from coming.

Hinata had seen more in her seventeen years of life, than most people should see in a lifetime.

She had been gifted with wonderful abilities, that often seemed to be more of a curse than

anything else. The sweet girl had difficulty dealing with the visions, but she refused to let it

show to anyone around her but Sakura. Sakura was her safety net, just as she was Sakura's, they

protected each other from themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

The Power Within

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Naruto. ; )

Sakura awoke and sleepily wiped her eyes. Her and Hinata had fallen asleep while watching

their movie, and Hinata was still curled up on her pallet in the dark room. Sakura looked around

the room, trying to figure out where the noise came from that had awoken her. Everything was

still in place in the room, and the television was still on like it had been left when they fell

asleep. Suddenly, Sakura felt the weight of someone's gaze on her, and quickly looked out the

window. She saw a shadow quickly move away from the window to disappear into the

darkness. She slowly climbed out of pallet, and went to the window to see if the person was

really gone. Just as she had feared, the person had gotten away. Still, the question remained,

how had they gotten over the fence, and why hadn't they been torn to ribbons by her guard dogs.

Nothing and no one had ever gotten past them. Sakura had picked them out herself, and they

were brutal to intruders, and yet they had never even so much as barked to alert her. Something

about this intrusion didn't sit well with Sakura, but until she found out what it was, she wasn't

going to tell Hinata. The poor girl worried enough as it was. Sakura walked through the living

room and into the kitchen. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she started fixing

breakfast for her and Hinata. Hinata awoke a few hours later from the sounds and smells

wafting out of the kitchen. She glanced up at the clock above the tv. It was barely six in the

morning. 'I wonder what's wrong now' she thought 'Sakura is never up this early, especially

not with breakfast already made. I wonder if she had a bad dream like I do' Hinata went and

took a shower, and when she arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later, Sakura had already set

the table, and was placing the last plate of food on it. Hinata's jaw dropped when she saw all the

food heaped on the table. Sakura had apparently been up for a while working on it. "Sakura,"

she asked quietly, "Is there something wrong? You must have been up for hours making all this

food. Did you not sleep well?" Sakura inwardly sighed, she should have known Hinata would

catch on. "I'm fine, Hinata, I just woke up early, so I decided to fix breakfast since I couldn't

fall back to sleep." Sakura hoped that answer would placate her friend. She didn't want to tell

her the whole story, but she didn't want to have to lie to her either. She hated lying, especially

to her friends. Hinata sensed that she was hiding something from her, but decided that she must

have her reasons for it, so she decided to let it go. "Honestly though Sakura, do you really think

we can eat all this food by ourselves?" Sakura laughed at the look on Hinata's face. "Yeah I

guess I did go a little overboard with it, didn't I? Oh well, let's eat. All this cooking has made

me hungry. We'll just put all the leftovers in the fridge when we're done."


	4. Chapter 4

The Power Within

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Naruto. ; )

The next few weeks passed calmly by, but Sakura was haunted by the sense that she was being

watched. She couldn't place the feeling, and didn't want to worry Hinata by telling her, so she

kept it to herself. Whoever was doing it knew what they were doing though, she hadn't caught

another glimpse of them since that first night . The odd thing was, that although she was being

stalked, she had never felt threatened by the person. It was almost like they were there to watch

over her, and not to harm her. Although why they would do that was beyond her. Sakura was

snapped out of her reverie by the sound of loud knocking on her office door. "Sakura" Hinata

called "A mister Uchiha is here to see you." Confused, Sakura got up from her desk, and went to

meet Hinata as she opened the door. There behind Hinata stood a tall dark haired man that

looked to be in his late twenties. "Miss Haruno" he said, stepping forward. "I have a proposal

for you. My associates and I are in great need of your special 'talents', and would like you to

help us in our cause." Sakura inwardly cringed. There was something off about this handsome

man. He looked totally at ease as a businessman, but there was a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Neither did he seem like the kind of man who would seek the aid of a counselor. "Sir, I don't

understand. Why would you seek the aid of a woman's counselor?" He looked at her as if she

were an inbecel. "What do you mean. I don't need counseling. I speak of the talents gifted to

you by the blood of your parents." Sakura inwardly blanched. Just what did this man know

about her. There was no way that he could have figured out that she was psychic. "I can't

possibly know what you expected me to be gifted with by my parents. Other than my green eyes

I have nothing in common with either of them I assure you. So unless I can assist you in

counseling I suggest you be on your way." Itachi looked like he wanted to slit her throat by the

look in his eyes. Sakura silently cringed at the look that was directed at her. "As you wish" he

said as he bowed slightly. "I will take my leave of you." As soon as he walked out the door

Sakura and Hinata let out a long sigh of relief. Hinata shivered slightly, "Man was he creepy"

she said. "Yeah" Sakura agreed, " And I think he knows my secret, and something even I don't

know. Just who were my birth parents anyway?"


End file.
